


Middle of Nowhere

by milanthruil



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and McGee take a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of Nowhere

“You know, this reminds me of a movie I saw once…”

“Tony…”

“Two dashing heroes…” Tony paused rethinking his statement, “well, one dashing hero, anyway; off on an adventure in the middle of nowhere…”

“Tony, we’re lost.” McGee looked at the road and then back at the blipping GPS coordinates on his phone.

“No we’re not, Probie, I know exactly where we’re going.”

McGee rolled his eyes. “Oh really, Tony? Where are we going then?” he asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Tony opened his mouth and closed it again before finally responding. “We just so happen to be going in a… general… that way direction…” He gestured to the road in front of him. McGee glared at him. “What? Come on.” Tony glanced over. “Don’t give me that look, McKill-Joy. I said I knew where we _were going_ , not where we _were_.”

“We need to turn around.” McGee chastised, consulting the coordinates again. Their blinking dot was getting farther away from the dot that they were supposed to heading to. “We need to head back south one point fifteen miles.

“No we don’t. I’ll find a shortcut.” Tony shoved his sunglasses back up his nose with two fingers. He pointed up the road ahead of them. “See? Ahead there? There’s a turn off going in the right direction.”

“Tony, according to the GPS that road doesn’t go anywhere.” McGee squinted at the road, if it could be called that, that Tony was talking about.

“You know what, I thought we agreed no technology on this?”

“Says the man who brought his cell phone and his portable DVD player.”

“The DVD player is for both of us. We’ll need something to do while we’re out there. We’ll eat S’mores and watch some dude movies.”

“But-“

“Who is the senior agent here? That would be me, Probie.”

“We’re not even on duty, Tony, stop calling me ‘Probie’.” McGee complained. “I don’t even remember why I agreed to this camping trip with you.”

“Because you love me?” Tony turned and grinned at the man in the passenger seat of his car, batting his eyes behind his sunglasses.

“No, that’s not it.”

“Missing your computer already ,McGeek?” Tony turned his eyes back to the road. McGee just rolled his eyes and stared out the windshield. “And here we go, back on track.” Tony turned onto the little dirt road, his car’s suspension taking a hit. Tony made a mental note that his car was not made for off-roading.

“A-are y-ou-u su-ure y-ou kno-w w-what y-ou’r-re do-ing?” McGee tried to talk while being knocked around from the terrain.

“Ar-re y-ou d-dou-ubt-ingme, P-prob-bie?” Tony fought with the steering wheel to keep the car going straight.

“Tony, look out!”

+++++

Tony woke up to find his car, and subsequently himself, upside down. He groaned loudly and checked his head for blood. He winced when he found a small cut over his eyebrow. Finding no other damage to his person, he looked around and tried to get his bearings.

“Aw, man. My car.” He looked over at his fellow agent to find him out cold. “Probie?” Not getting a response he reached over and poked the other man in the shoulder. “McGee!” Still, there was no response. “Come on, McGee, if you’re dead Gibbs’ll kill me. And so would Abby. I’m not really sure which scares me more.” He perked up a little when McGee let out a pained groan.

“Tony?” McGee opened his eyes slowly. “What the hell happened?” He asked hoarsely.

Tony shifted uncomfortably, partly from being upside down. “Took a detour.”

McGee gave Tony a hard stare. “You crashed the car, didn’t you.”

“Why would you say that?” Tony tried and failed miserably at looking innocent.

“Tony, the car is upside down.”

“Good. Just checking to make sure you didn’t sustain any brain damage.”

“And how should I check yours?”McGee snarked back as he looked for his phone.

“Oh, ha, ha. Very funny, Probie.”

“If we make it out of this, remind me to kill you.” McGee grabbed his phone off the ceiling of the car, frowning upon seeing the screen cracked. He tried to turn it on and got nothing. “Damn it!” Tony fished his own phone out of his pocket and pushed the power button. He grinned and turned to face McGee, sobering at once under the force of the death glare being sent his way. McGee carefully undid his seatbelt so that he could sit right side up. He snickered when Tony misjudged his timing while unfastening his own seatbelt and landed on his head with a thunk and a groan.

“Stop laughing, Probie. I outrank you.” Tony maneuvered himself around to sit on the ceiling of his car with a wince.

“We’re not at the office, Tony.” McGee called to Tony’s back as Tony climbed out of the car.

“Oh.” Tony circled his car with a look of dismay. “Oh, no.” He groaned. “Not my baby.” Tony knelt down and stroked the driver’s side fender as McGee awkwardly climbed out of the passenger side window. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. Daddy is sorry, Cassie.”

“Cassie? You named your car?”

“Hey! We’re having a moment here.” Tony snapped, a little more harshly than he intended.

“If you’re not going to call for help, at least let me borrow your phone so I can do it myself?” McGee caught the phone that Tony chucked at his head and walked a few paces away to make his call. Tony stood and looked at the wreckage of his precious car; his baby. He let out a yell and kicked the ground. Tears threatened him with a prickling sensation to his eyes. A few moments later McGee returned. “Tony? You ok?” He paused. “Are you crying?”

Tony blinked, trying to keep the tears back and shot him a disdainful look. “No. Course not. DiNozzo men don’t cry.”

“Okay. If you say so.”

“You know.” Tony vetured, his emotion under control again. “This reminds me of a movie…”

“Tony…”


End file.
